Secret Association of the Ninja Arts: The Academy Years
by TheBerzerker
Summary: In a world where only a select few are allowed to practice the Ninja Arts, a secret society formed to practice these arts without fear of persecution. When the society is discovered, the Kanrisha attempt to hunt it down remorselessly. Uzumaki Naruto is thrust into the society's best academy in order to find the killers of his parents, but he is about to be in a fight for his life.
1. RAMEN!

**So, if you read my last attempt at a Naruto story, you probably know how bad of a failure it was and aren't expecting much from this... Well, I hope you do give it a shot though. This is set in an alternate universe. Konoha is a modern city in this story, so think of a little smaller, very cleaner Tokyo when picturing Konoha in this story. Hope this attempt ends better... Enjoy!**

Long ago, almost a thousand years before the events of this tale took place, the world was ruled by ninja. They used their chakra to form powerful jutsu's to defeat their opponents, their physical prowess, unmatched. At that time, five great nations had legions of ninja at their disposal. For many centuries, they were at peace with one another, content to trade and prosper, until a few from each nation yearned for war. These few worked their way into the governments of the nations, and enacted war. For two centuries, these countries warred in a series of bloody conflicts known as the Great Ninja Wars. These wars drained the life from the once great lands, and pride would not let them stop until either one nation was victorious, or they all lay in ruin.

Tired of the conflict, several extremely powerful ninja deserted their countries and formed an organization known as the Kanrisha -the Wardens- who were determined to reign in the art of the ninja to protect the world. These Wardens formed jutsu that targeted the very lifeblood of the ninja. These jutsu they developed locked the ability from the ninja to perform jutsu by either eliminating their chakra, or sealing it. With their power established,they removed the power from every ninja they could, and the wars ceased. The countries returned to a shaky peace. Over the next few centuries, the Kanrisha did their absolute best to weed out the Art of the Ninja, establishing themselves as the police of the countries, keeping the peace, and either sealing, imprisoning, or eliminating all those with the ability to perform jutsu.

It seemed that they were effective in their efforts, as for most of their existence after the wars, very few rouge ninja appeared. The only people in the world that were allowed to use chakra were specialized healers and doctors who went through years and years of training and discipline, who always had Kanrisha present around them, and the Kanrisha themselves. While it was peaceful, those who remembered the days of the ninja and those who could still use the arts tired of Kanrisha oppression, and form a secret society that was completely devoted to the Ninja Arts. They were known as the Secret Association of the Ninja Arts, or SANA.

Two centuries after their formation, the Kanrisha are on their trail, looking to completely eliminate the illegal practice of the Ninja Arts. This is where we find ourselves, at the gates of Konoha, our young hero poised for an adventure that will change the face of the earth.

IIIIIIIIIII

"So this is where I was born, huh, Jiraiya?" Naruto muttered, looking out of the window of the bus that was entering the archway known as the Gate of Konoha. His spiky blond hair tousled around his tan face, birth marks that resembled whiskers adorned his cheeks. He turned to look at Jiraiya, his guardian since birth, his ocean blue eyes sparkling in the evening light.

"Yeah, kid. This is where you were born," said Jiraiya, turning his head to look back at Naruto. His voice was somber, just like Naruto's was. "It really is an amazing place, though. There's this one place, a ramen joint, called Ichiraku. It has the best miso pork ramen you will ever taste!" Jiraiya informed a now excited Naruto, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? Ramen? Now I'm hungry! Lets hurry up and get off this bus!" an excited Naruto yelled.

"Quiet down, baka!" Jiraiya yelled back, hitting him on the top of his head, leaving a growing bumb.

"Owwww..."

"We're almost to the bus station. We'll catch a cab to my friends apartment, then we'll go eat ramen."

"Alright!"

IIIIIIIIIII

Naruto and Jiraiya were in a taxi on their way to Jiraiya's friends apartment. Naruto was busy being entranced by the high rises and skyscrapers of the massive city. He muttered an occasional 'whoa' or a 'damn!' every few minutes as he saw a new and exciting building or structure. As they neared the apartment, something dawned on Naruto.

"Hey, Jiji," a vein popped on Jiraiya's head.

"What?" he said, venomously.

"Who's this friend of yours we're staying with?" he asked, curious.

"Oh. Her name is Tsunade. She is a friend from before I was even your age. She's also the principal of the school you'll be attending this year," it took him a few moments, but it finally dawned on him just how serious that was.

"WHAAAAAT!?" his scream caused the cab driver to nearly crash. "That means I'll actually have to do my homework!" he said, panicked.

"Precisely. I don't want you messing up this opportunity your getting here. This is the best school in the country, for only the best students."

"Then how the Hell am I enrolled?" he yelled. Jiraiya just laughed for a minute. After his laughter subsided, he wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes from the laughter.

"Ah, well, Tsunade owes me big time, and being able to watch you cause her Hell is going to be fuuuun..." he dragged out the word for emphasis.

"Well how am I going to pass?"

"Well, between me, Tsunade, and any friends you make, we should be able to do enough for you to scrape by," he said, laughing a little again. Naruto just huffed, turned his head, and crossed his arms.

IIIIIIIIIII

Naruto soon found himself going up a blue elevator in a fifteen story brick apartment building burdened down by luggage with Jiraiya. When the elevator door opened, they spilled out onto the fourteenth floor. After gathering up all their belongings, Jiraiya directed him to room fourteen twenty-three.

After a minute of searching through green hallways with tan stripes, Naruto found the correct door. He waited for Jiraiya to open it, but the old man made no move.

"You go ahead and open it. I want you to meet Tsunade before she sees me," said the older man.

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Just do it already," Naruto groaned and muttered 'fine'. He walked over to the blue door, set down a suitcase, and knocked three times. He heard movement on the other side of the door, and after a moment, it opened up. When it swung all the way open, his jaw would have dropped through the floor had it not been for his skin. In front of him was an absolutely gorgeous young woman, obviously not Tsunade. First off, her long hair was bubblegum pink, but looked as natural as the green in spring leaves. She had milky jade eyes, accented by an angel face, her skin pale and soft looking. She didn't have much to speak off when it came to her bust, but she had long, spindly legs that fit her perfectly.

Before Naruto even had a chance to speak to her, Jiraiya knocked him out of the way to get to the girl. Jiraiya had a face that would make most pedophiles proud at that moment. He grabbed the girls hands and hurriedly spoke to her.

"Hello, beautiful, I don't think I've had the pleasure! I am Jiraiya, and what is your name, you lovely young thing?" he said, in full pervert mode.

"Ah... uh, Haruno Sakura... P-pleasure to meet you, Jiraiya-san," the girl now known as Sakura said. In a flash, though, Jiraiya was plastered to the wall on the other side of the hallway from the door. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin.

"Keep your perverted hands off of her, Jiraiya!" yelled a woman behind Sakura. Naruto looked over to the girl to see a smoking fist beside Sakura's head. She quickly turned around.

"Tsunade-sama, why did you do that?" she yelled at the other woman.

"Because he's an old pervert who I don't want corrupting you," said the voice identified as Tsunade. Sakura sighed and stepped out into the hall. She saw Naruto over to the side, and moved to help him up. She reached for his hand as he put it up in the air. She helped Naruto pull himself up. When he was on his feet he release her hand.

_ She smells like cherries..._

"Hi, Sakura, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

**Did ya like it? As far as I know, no one else has had this idea on this site, so if you had this idea, too... I had no intention of stealing it... And yes, i have had that accusation before... Alpha out.**


	2. Early Schooling

**Hey, sorry for the wait, I've been having some serious issues with my computer, no joke. I mean, i have a Windows Vista basic package, so its no surprise. Anyway, its a bit short, but I've got chapter 3 already started, so enjoy!**

Naruto sat with his chin resting in his right hand, positioned on the tabletop, across from Tsunade, a mid-height, straw blonde woman, with honey eyes that looked in her thirties, but if Jiraiya was to be believed, she was a good bit older than that. She had a massive bust, clearly the opposite of Sakura in that department. To his left was a pouting Jiraiya, who held a small bag of ice to the massive bump on his head, and his right, the beautiful Sakura.

"So... Naruto-san..." started out a nervous Sakura, attempting to break the very uncomfortable silence that had draped over the four for the past few minutes. "You're attending Konoha Academy?" she asked quietly. Naruto looked at her in slight surprise.

"Yeah," he responded. "How did you know?" he asked, lifting his head from his hand.

"Oh, well, Tsunade-sama was telling me about you and Jiraiya-sama earlier. She said that you would be attending the same school as me, and I got into the Academy! I was so excited when I got the letter holding my scores on the entrance exams and my letter of acceptance!" said an ecstatic Sakura. Naruto thought she was about to jump out of her seat and start singing.

_Reminds me of those damned high school singing dramas, _he thought with a smile.

"That's great Sakura-chan!" Naruto congratulated the pink-haired beauty. She looked a little perturbed at the honorific, but passed it off as his eccentric style, as he was wearing a bright orange t-shirt with the symbol of an unknown clan on it. The symbol looked slightly like a whirlpool... Before she could ponder further, a question came to her mind.

"Say, Naruto-san, what did you make on your entrance exams? Your scores had to have been pretty high to get into such a prestigious school," she asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Say what?" deadpanned Naruto, obviously confused. Then their entire conversation dawned on him. He slowly turned his head to face Jiraiya, who gave hm a curious look. Then...

"THERE ARE ENTRACE EXAMS TO GET INTO THIS SCHOOL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT? I'M NEVER GONNA GET INTO A PLACE WHERE I HAVE TO TAKE A TEST! I BARELY MADE IT THROUGH PRIMARY SCHOOL!" yelled an obviously frantic Naruto, his head the size of a weather balloon, arms waving dangerously around. Jiraiya was almost slammed into the wall again by the force of Naruto's rant. When it was over, he was laughing nervously.

"Sorry, kiddo. I thought it would be best if I left that tidbit out of my explanation," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You didn't know there were entrance exams?" asked a now confused Sakura. "This is the best school in the country, of course there will be entrance exams!"

"Calm down, Sakura," interrupted an amused Tsunade. "Naruto is a... special case. He wont be taking the entrance exams," she informed the group.

"Really, Baa-chan?" a vein popped dangerously on her forehead.

"What the Hell did you call me, you little brat? I might rethink my generosity, after all!" she yelled, raising up out of her chair, shaking an obviously powerful fist, especially after what Naruto saw her do to Jiraiya, at him.

"S-sorry, I meant Tsunade-sama!" he said, very nervously. Tsunade sat back down.

"That's better, Naruto. Now, as I was saying, you won't have to take the exams."

"Why not, Tsunade-sama?" asked a frustrated looking Sakura. "Why is he exempt? Everyone else had to take the exams."

"Well, Sakura, Naruto will be attending for the... other side of the schools operations," this caused Sakura to quickly whip her head around to look at Naruto, her hair flying around. She then looked back at Tsunade, an incredulous look on her face.

"Him?"

"Yep."

"No."

"Yes"

"No way in Hell."

"He's the real deal, probably better than that Uchiha boy you fawn over."

"Now that I refuse to believe, Tsunade-sama!"

"Eh, believe what you will..."

Naruto was confused, yet again. "Does anyone care to explain to me what the Hell we're talking about?"

"Well," started out Jiraiya. "You see, Naruto, the Konoha Academy is not only for the academically gifted, but for the 'artistically' gifted students," Naruto took a sharp breath.

"You mean-"

"Yep. Naruto, since you were old enough to walk, I have trained you the best I can. I taught you things others can only imagine of knowing, but my teaching were still rather limited, due to the Kanrisha. That's why we lived in the backwoods your whole life, to avoid notice, but some things are just too noticeable. The Academy houses facilities that will allow you to take your training to new heights, places I could never dream of taking you, all safely. There you will learn from the absolute best in the country. Every teacher doubles as an 'arts' instructor. Every student there who has the ability and want to perform the special 'arts' and the desire to improve them will take after school classes to teach them, in secret, of course.

"Of all the things your parents ever wished for you, their desire to have you attend the Academy was among the highest. They wanted you to harness your power and do good with it, and I believe that you can," during his explanation, both of the teens sat in silence, staring at the older man. Then Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto.

_Who is this guy? What is his story.? _So much was racing through the mind of the Haruno girl, until Jiraiya's energetic voice caught her attention again.

"Naruto, you better brace yourself for the years to come. They wont be easy, but I believe in you, and you have to believe in yourself, as well. I have no doubt that you will make many friends, but you will make just as many enemies in the process. Remember to keep who you are and what you stand for in the forefront of your mind. All your efforts in the past to better yourself and become stronger have lead to here. You have but one path laid before you now. Be proud of yourself, as you will be attending the Secret Academy of the Ninja Arts!"

**So, you might be wondering why the school is called the Secret 'Academy' of the Nija Arts, when the story is titled Secret 'Association' of the Ninja Arts. Well, that will be thouroughly explained next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Alpha out.**


	3. Story Time

**He... sooo... Two updates in one night! Thats a new record for me! I just really felt like writing, and i kinda owe it to you guys for the long wait! So yeah. Enjoy!**

"...What?" said a confused Naruto, scratching his head.

"The Secret Academy of the Ninja Arts! Its where all young ninja go to train safely away from the prying eyes of the Kanrisha! Provided ,of course, that they are intelligent enough to know when to not use their gifts. The Academy will not take idiots who would blindly use their power for personal gain only. It is the finest of the five Academies in the five nations that are a part of the Secret Association of the Ninja Arts, where even others from different countries come to learn and develop and become full fledged shinobi, all but in name," Jiraiya informed a now excited Naruto.

"Whoa, cool! So, I'm gonna get trained by a bunch of master ninja, huh? I wonder what new things I'll learn!" Naruto started to laugh happily. Apparently, wit was infectious, because the other three joined in, giggling and laughing. After the little bought of the giggles was over, Naruto was curious.

"Say, Sakura-chan, do you live with ba- uh, I mean Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

"Oh, well for now, yes. You see, my father is a diplomat for the Fire Country, so he's not around much, but when he is, I stay with him. My mother died when I was young, so I don't really remember her. Since father is never home, Tsunade-sama offered him to be my guardian, shes a distant cousin of his, and the only family he has left besides me," she told Naruto, her eyes a bit downcast.

"Oh," after a minute of awkward silence, Sakura spoke up.

"So, Naruto-san, how did you end up staying with Jiraiya? Tsunade told me he was your guardian. Where are your parents?" Naruto's mood instantly worsened, the atmosphere in the room becoming tense. Jiraiya was about to say something to Sakura, but Naruto cut him off abruptly.

"When I was three, my parents and I were living here in the city. I was born here, and had never left. One day, my mother and I had just come back from a park close to our home. I was in the living room, playing with my toys. My mother was speaking to my father, most likely asking what he wanted her to cook, when there was a loud banging on the door. My parents visibly tensed up, and instantly stopped talking. My father motioned towards me, and my mother ran to me, attempting to pick me up. Before she could, though, the door exploded into splinters," Naruto looked right at Sakura, staring into her slightly apprehensive eyes.

"Three men rushed into the room, all wearing white masks with paintings on them resembling animals. One cat, one monkey, and one fox. Kanrisha," He paused for a moment, thinking on the details.

"They fell on my father, using kunai, tanto blades, and one had two long katanas, attempting to kill him as quickly as possible. My father was a powerful ninja, if Jiraiya is truthful, and he quickly killed the monkey, sending him flying through a wall with a powerful jutsu. The other two were just to much for him. The one with the katanas, the fox, cut the tendon behind his right knee, causing him to fall to his knees. He quickly cut his head off. I remember my mother shrieking, her wild red hair flying around her in a rage. She rushed the fox, kicking him into the wall. One of his blades came loose, and my mother snatched it out of the air. In a flash, it was run through the cat, and never left his chest."

"At that point, I started to cry. My mother whipped her head around to face me. That was a mistake. The last memory I have of my mother was one of her falling to the ground, a katana sticking out of her breast, and a look of mild surprise on her face... The fox began a slow walk over towards me, pulling out a kunai. He stopped not a foot from me, bent down, and put the knife to my throat. Before he could end me, he quickly looked to the side. He hurriedly stood up, and disappeared in a flash. After that, the rest of the memory is blank. Jiraiya says he found my, completely silent, just looking at the corpses of my parents. He's been my guardian since," Naruto's whisker marks had grown more distinct, and his eyes were tinged with a blood red.

Sakura had no words for his terrible tale. She felt so sorry for him, and despite her common sense, all she wanted to do was hug this person she barely knew, just to ease his pain.

IIIIIIIIII

Sakura soon found herself walking down a nighttime street of the vast Konoha, looking for a place called Ichiraku's Ramen. She had never heard of the place, but according to Jiraiya, it was the best food joint in the city. She quickly learned that Naruto was the worlds biggest fan of ramen, as that was all he could talk about as him, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and herself walked down the well lit street.

"The best kind of ramen is miso pork in my opinion! What's yours, Sakura-chan?" asked a jubilant Naruto.

"Uh, I don't eat ramen much, so I can't really say," she said, a little bit embarrassed by his constant questioning about ramen.

"WHAT? How can you not love ramen? It's the best food in the entire world!"

"I'll take your word for it, Naruto-san. Really, it's just too fattening for me to eat it much. Staying healthy is hard if you eat that junk all the time," she said, laughing a little.

"Heh, maybe you can help him out, then, young lady! Ramen is almost all the kid eats!" Jiraiya started laughing. Sakura whipped her head around to look at Naruto.

"How in the heck do you stay so fit only eating that crap?" she half yelled at him.

"Uh... Fast metabolism? I've never really thought about it much," he said, eyes closed in concentration. Upon realizing that he _was_ fit, Sakura started to notice that he was in fact a _very_ fit, and _very_ handsome young man. He was a bit rugged, probably from all the training, he was a good shade of tan, his eyes absolutely dazzled her, and his smile could give a girl with less self control a heart attack. She quickly looked away, her face tinged red.

Noticing this, Jiraiya and Tsunade began to laugh to themselves.

IIIIIIIIII

"Wow, that was the best thing I have ever eaten in my entire life!" exclaimed a beyond satisfied Naruto, his belly bulging under his orange shirt. Tsunade and Sakura were busy gawking at the stack of twelve empty ramen bowls beside the blond boy.

"H-how?" stuttered out a dumbfounded Sakura.

"The world will never know, Sakura-san. I couldn't tell you where he puts it all, and I've lived with him for thirteen years!" He laughed generously.

"Well, Naruto," Naruto looked at him, a questioning look on his face. "I hope you enjoy the next week as much as you did tonight, because in a weeks time, you'll be attending the Konoha Academy!"

**Was it purty good? I liked writing this chapter, getting some AU background on Naruto and Sakura. I hope the humor is a Naruto level of appropriate, and the seriousness is not overwhelming when its there. That can kill a story, and i really love this idea. Anyway, Alpha out.**


	4. First Day of the Academy

** I have no excuse for my super late update other than I was extremely busy, and when I was free of responsibilities, I just had no motivation to write. I'm so sorry. But on the plus side, I got a new Digital Storm computer! They are great performing and great looking custom systems. You should give them a looksie if you're in the market for a new laptop or PC. Anyeay, enough advertisement, on to the good stuff!**

Naruto groaned loudly when a shrieking alarm blasted through the well sized apartment. He rolled over, attempting to cover his ears with his pillow. He soon found out that he was not home on his orange sheet covered bed, but on a cream colored couch in the living room of Tsunade's abode. He thumped on the hardwood floor with a loud crash, yelling out in surprise a little.

He looked around, blinking rapidly, trying to right his blurry vision. As soon as he could see clear, he gazed around the room, looking for the source of the awful alarm that disturbed his wonderful, ramen filled dream. He found it in the form of a grinning Tsunade, standing over him in a well-fashioned suit, who held a battery-powered alarm clock in her left hand. The time displayed was 5:30 A.M.

"Wha-what's going on?" Naruto asked, his sleep-laced voice coming out slowly.

"It's time, Naruto," Tsunade answered, her grin turning slowly but surely into a maniacal smile.

"Time for what?"

"Your first day of school, Naruto," Naruto looked behind Tsunade to see a school uniform clad Sakura. "You haven't forgotten, have you?" she asked.

Naruto laid his head back down on the floor, groaning.

IIIIIIIIIII

Naruto sat in the back seat of the charcoal gray Nissan Altima, behind the front passenger seat. Beside him was Sakura. Tsunade drove the sleek car, with Jiraya in the front passenger seat. Naruto gazed out of the car window he was leaning against, watching the passing scenery.

"So tell me again why you're coming along, Ero-sennin?" Naruto mumbled. Jiraya turned to face Naruto.

"Well, since dear Tsunade informed me that one of her employes up and quit without so much as an explanation, I felt obliged to offer to fill the position for free!" he fervently reminded his somewhat dense pupil. "This will help me to guide you even further! Though, I will not be able to teach you any new jutsu. The only ones I did not teach you are the ones that would cause too much damage to the facilities and would garner to much attention regardless of if you are performing them in secret."

Naruto sat up quickly. "Whoa, you know jutsu that powerful?" he exclaimed. Jiraya turned back around, crossing his arms. He nodded proudly.

"Yep, kiddo. Jutsu that are almost impossible to pull off unless you are extremely powerful," he stated.

"Whoa..."

"We're here, everyone," Tsunade informed her passengers. Naruto looked back out of the window to see a massive four-story complex that stretched across several acres of land, with the grounds being well kept and many different facilities surrounding the complex.

He opened the door, stepping out of the car, his head swiveling, surveying the many students who were trekking all across the campus, chatting with others, throwing around Frisbees and footballs, kicking soccer balls back and forth, bouncing them on their knees, while others sat on the grass lawns that stretched across the campus. He heard Sakura gasp, and turned to see what was wrong.

Her face was a bright red and she was staring at something by the entrance of the school complex. He followed her gaze, his cerulean eyes landing on a raven-haired boy, around the same age as him. He was leaned up against a wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He had a swath of fawning fan-girls surrounding him, squealing and talking amongst each other about how amazing and hot he was.

Naruto took an instant disliking to him. He couldn't tell why, but he despised the smug way he held himself, not even deigning to say so much as hello to anyone that vied for his attention. He turned his vision back to the pink haired girl on the other side of the car.

"Who is that, Sakura?" Naruto inquired, crossing his arms and frowning, squinting his eyes at the same time.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, the most amazing guy ever!" she half squealed, shaking her arms in front of herself.. Naruto angered at this slightly.

"He can't be all that great, what with his smug attitude..." Naruto said childishly, tugging at the blue and white striped tie that currently strangled him like a snake. Sakura instantly turned to face him, her face full of rage and a fist raised in anger. Naruto had learned in the last week that her fist was equally as powerful and terrifying as Tsunade's. He cowered in fear at Sakura's palpable infatuation.

"You take that back right now, Naruto! He is the greatest thing to ever grace this academy!" the pink haired rage monster screamed at the blond boy.

"Sakura, everyone is entitled to an opinion, no matter how childish," she glanced at Naruto, who looked away, placing his arms on his head, whistling, "or how obsessive," her gazed turned to Sakura, who looked away in embarrassment, "that opinion is. You can't force someone to feel a certain way just because their opinion doesn't match your own. I know because I've tried," she looked over at Jiraya, who replicated Naruto's action.

"Anyway, Jiraya, come with me. You two, make sure you make it to your homeroom on time. I've put everyone that is a part of the 'extracurricular' courses in the same homeroom, so you won't have to be so cautious around them," Naruto and Sakura both nodded. "But remember," she said in a deathly low tone, "Tell anyone, and everyone at the school, regardless of if they are affiliated with us at all, will die, understand?" Both teens nodded apprehensively, gulping audibly.

"Good. I will see you tonight then," she fished around in her pockets briefly before pulling out two cards. "Here are bus fare cards. Use them to catch a ride back home," both teens nodded again. She flashed them a quick smile. "Good luck," with that, she turned around and walked to the school complex with a nervous looking Jiraya in tow.

"Well, we should probably familiarize ourselves with the complex before classes begin," Sakura informed Naruto.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto said.

IIIIIIIIIII

Naruto was seated in at a simple desk-chair combo that was barely big enough to rest a book on. He was leaning forward, one elbow on the desktop with his chin resting in his hand. He was trying to get some sleep, but the classroom was covered with the loud noise of the talk between the students that knew each other from previous schools. Sakura was chatting away quite happily with a blonde girl that had a bang hanging over her left eye and a long ponytail running down her back. Another guy with his hair up in a ponytail making him look like he had a pineapple for a head was talking with a heavy set guy that was munching away on as bag of potato chips.

He noticed Sasuke sitting near the front of the room, his hands steeped in front of his face with almost all of the female population of the class surrounding him. He scanned the rest of the room, noticing a girl with her hair up in two tight buns on either side of her head talking with a guy who had pale, pupil deprived eyes and his hair in a strange pony tale that began at the end of his back length hair and only tightened up a small length of his brown hair, and another energetic guy who had his black hair in a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows to match.

He rotated his gaze some more and landed on a guy with wild brown hair and red paint on his face that resembled fangs who had a massive dog laying in the floor next to him. He was doing all the talking between himself and a guy with his hood pulled hp over his head, sunglasses on, and the large collar of his shirt covering the lower half of his face. There was a girl next to him that had dark blue hair and the same strange white eyes lacking a pupil as that other guy. When she caught Naruto looking at her, she blushed and quickly looked away. He looked around some more, catching a glimpse of a pasty white guy with short black hair who was busy drawing on a sketchpad.

Naruto looked around some more trying to burn an image of everyone in the class into his mind, but not noticing any other significant people in the room. The door to the room opened and a young man with a scar across the bridge of his nose and the length of his face walked in. He had his brown hair up in a ponytail.

"Hello everyone! My name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your homeroom teacher this year," the man introduced himself.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei," the entire class greeted him in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Alright, we will begin class by having everyone come up to the front of the class and stating their names," the class groaned as a collective. "First up, Shino Aburame." Naruto watched as the hooded boy made his way to the front of the room. He stated his name and went back to his seat.

"Next, Choji Akimichi," The heavy guy got out of his seat and repeated Shino's action.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura stood up and strode to the front of the room and introduced herself.

"Hinata Hyuuga," The blue haired girl stood up and tentatively made her way to the front of the room. She stuttered out a greeting and hurriedly made her way back to her seat.

"Neji Hyuuga," The weird eyed boy made his way to the front of the room and gave his greetings.

"Kiba Inuzuka," The boy with the dog strode to the front of the classroom. The boy gave a loud, obnoxious greeting, followed by a loud bark from the dog, who Kiba identified as Akamaru.

"Rock Lee," the bushy eyebrow boy bolted to the front of the room and almost knocked Iruka of his feet with the force of his introduction. He yelled something about the 'power of youth' and bolted back to his seat. Iruka had to regain his composure after the comical sequence before calling on another student.

"Shikamaru Nara," The boy with the pineapple head shuffled to the front of the room, gave a lazy greeting, and shuffled straight back to his desk.

"Tenten," the girl with the hair buns walked to the front of the room and gave a cheerful greeting, bouncing one one leg with a wink.

"Ino Yamanaka." the blonde girl walked to the front of the room, gave a rather over dramatic greeting with a bunch of unnecessary seductive body movements that had half the male population of the class drooling, and then walking slowly with her hips swaying way too much back to her seat. One guy almost fell out of his seat. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Sai," the quiet sketch artist quickly walked to the front of the room, said hello, and quickly walked back to his seat.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto instantly glared at the boy. He rose from his seated position and strode to the front of the room with a smug aura around him. He turned to face the class and caught Naruto glaring at him. He glared right back. He simply stated his name and walked back to his desk.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto smiled. He rose from the seat and walked proudly to the front of the room. He turned to face the rest of the class, surveying the room. He rested his eyes on Sakura, who blushed a little.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! You better believe it!"

IIIIIIIIIII

Iruka called on several other students to introduce themselves and then handed out schedules. Naruto had Algebra with Instructor Yamato, Gym with Guy-sensei, Literature Composition with Kakashi-sensei, and a slew of other classes with a few choices for electives. Naruto shuffled to his first period Algebra class with Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke from his homeroom. He glared at Sasuke the whole way there.

When they reached the classroom, Sasuke pulled Naruto aside.

"What's your problem with me?" He demanded of Naruto. Naruto growled.

"Well, you're smug, stuck up, and act like nothing is important. That bugs me," Naruto bit back at him.

"If I bother you so much, then mind your own damn business and we won't have a problem," he forcefully told Naruto, who was slightly taken aback. Sasuke walked into the room. Naruto followed shortly.

There was an open seat next to Sakura so he planted himself firmly in it, still miffed about Sasuke.

_Stuck up bastard. The nerve of him! I can dislike whoever I want to!_

His train of thought was interrupted by a young man walking through the door. He was of decent height, with shaggy brown hair , and a pale complexion.

"Hello everyone. I am your Algebra instructor, and you will call me Instructor Yamato, got it?" The class gave a lazy response. "Good. Now, lets begin our class."

IIIIIIIIIII

Naruto was dumbfounded by his gym instructor. He had unbelievable physical prowess. Naruto stared on along with half his class as Guy-sensei made his 200th lap around the massive gym complex running on his hands while carrying 100 pound weights that were tied to each leg and 50 pound weights tied to his arms. The real kicker was the fact that he looked like an older Lee, who was only a few feet behind Guy, doing the same exact exercise as the energetic gym instructor. They're nearly identical.

He eventually lost focus on Guy-sensei, and instead he turned his attention to a currently jogging Sakura, his inner pervert shining through a little. He continued to do the squats with the 300 pound load on his shoulders at the same time.

IIIIIIIIIII

The energetic blonde was currently asleep in Literature Composition with Kakashi-sensei. He didn't notice because he was asleep, but the whole class was focused on Kakashi-sensei and Naruto's snoring form. Kakashi's mysteriously masked face was inches from Naruto's peaceful one. Kakashi tapped Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto stirred just a bit before his eyes cracked open just a fraction of an inch. He noticed a face right next to his.

"Yo."

"Wha- AAAHRG!" Naruto screamed when he realized it was Kakashi that was starring him down.

"Falling asleep on the first day of class, hmm, Naruto? That doesn't set a good standard of expectation for the rest of the year," Kakashi said in a playful, yet stern tone.

"I-I promise to not fall back asleep ever again, Kakashi-sensei! Just don't scare me like that again!" The class responded with laughter at this.

"I won't keep a promise if you can't, Naruto. I mean, you have to sleep some time. Just don't do it in class," Kakashi stated, before returning to the front of the classroom. The class erupted in laughter again. Naruto shot an irritated glance towards a heartilly laughing Sakura. After the laughter died down, Kakashi resumed his lecture. Naruto made sure to not even think about nodding off again.

IIIIIIIIIII

Naruto collapsed on the grass outside of the entrance of the school complex.

"Ugh! I can't believe how exhausting school can be!" he complained loudly, to which a giggling Sakura couldn't help but tease.

"Come on, Naruto! We still have quite a bit of work left to do today! And if you're so tired after one day of classes, then how are you going to get through the year?" she said, still giggling at the blonde's antics. Sakura and Naruto had become fast friends over the past week, discovering while they were different in many regards, they still had the right personalities to make a strong bond.

"I don't know, Sakura! You have to help!" he the blonde cried.

"What the Hell are you complaining about now, idiot?" Naruto shot up and sent a glare in the direction of the comment.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto," the two shared a glare of equal proportions, both sending out every negative emotion they could muster from themselves. The whole while, Sakura was trying not to turn beat red while looking at everything but Sasuke.

"Why the Hell is he still here Sakura?" Sasuke asked about an enraged Naruto.

"Oh, well he has extracurricular activities he has to take care of. And his guardian, Jiraya, works here," Sakura gave a round about answer because of the strict no open discussion policy of the SANA.

"'Extracurricular activities'? He doesn't seem smart enough to be out of primary school, let alone be here and be apart of 'extracurricular activities'," Sasuke commented. Naruto was about to split at the seams he was so angry.

"Why you-" Naruto was cut short.

"Naruto, enough!" Jiraya stopped a soon to be scuffle. Naruto turned to his guardian.

"Oh, Jiraya. What is it?" he asked. Jiraya beckoned for the three students.

"You three, follow me," The three looked at each other, then followed the retreating form of Jiraya. He led them to the gym building, to which he unlocked with his ring of keys. He let the teens in, then locked the door behind them.

"Wait a second, Jiraya-sensei," Sasuke asked. "Are you telling me Naruto is-"

"Yep," Jiraya replied. "Now, be quiet until we reach our destination. Sasuke threw Naruto a surprised look, to which he responded with a huge, smug grin of his own. Sakura smiled a little, feeling a little proud for her new friend. Jiraya led them throw a slew of twisting hallways that cut through the rear of the building, until they reached a janitors closet.

The closet had five locks on them, to which Jiraya pulled out a different keyring that had five keys on it, all with different symbols representing the five nature transformations of Chakra, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. He put the keys in the locks, but didn't turn them. He then performed multiple fast as light hand signs before slamming his right hand against the door. The Fire and water keys turned clockwise 90 degrees, while the Wind and Earth keys turned counter-clockwise 90 degrees, and the lightning, which was in the middle, turned clockwise 180 degrees.

The door then opened inwards, with the keys falling out of the locks. Jiraya picked up the keys and hurried the students inside. When they were inside. Jiraya flicked on a light switch. He then closed the door and performed more quick hand signs and followed by slamming his left hand against the inside section of the door, which locked the deadbolts back.

"Well kids, let me be the first to welcome you to the Fire Country's Secret Academy of the Ninja Arts!"

** So? I really enjoyed this chapter, despite my hatred for describing multiple characters in one go. It had to be done though because of a piece of writing advice I once got. Whenever you're writing something, be it a fanfiction story, a sequel to a novel, or based off of a movie or T.V. Show, you have to describe characters as if the reader has never heard of them in their entire life. You cant just go, 'oh, and here's bills newest friend, Bob. He is eating a steak.' you should always say. 'Bob, a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and goatee, who is slightly heavyset, but with massive arm and leg muscles was destroying a T-bone steak with his knife and fork." Be descriptive, everyone. It really does help. Welp, that's enough writing lessons today. Snow out.**


	5. Poised for the Kill

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been busy with typical high school senior stuff, you know, getting ready for college and all that great stuff, plus a very demanding job, and the troubles of being girlfriend-less... anyway, on to the good stuff! This one takes a step away from the school scene, and dives into Konoha's dark alleys...**

Shoving garbage cans out of the way, along with boxes and other typical objects found in a back alley, a bloody, severely injured man ran for his life. Loud clangs echoed behind him as a can filled to the brim with various unwanted items hit the ground as he attempted to slow down his pursuers.

"Please!" he screamed. "Please, just leave me alone! I don't wanna die!" he cried, hoping his pursuers would back off. He came to a fork, one alley heading to the left, the other to the right. He turned to the alley on his left, hoping to shake his pursuers. He skidded to a halt, coming face to face with a man sporting a black coat with red clouds plastered all over it. The bloody man gave a small yelp when he caught a glimpse of the face of the man. His skin was a dull blue color, and his hair was spiked upwards and was a dark navy blue. He had what looked to be gills under his small, beady eyes.

The man let out a cruel laugh, pulling a massive, bandage wrapped sword off of his back. The bloody man's legs unfroze, and he sprinted down the other alley way. He was about halfway down the alley, to the point where he could see cars going by on the street. He let a small smile creep up on him, thinking he'd be safe in view of others. That smile was hastily replaced with a mouth open for a blood curdling scream that never came.

The man slid to the ground lifelessly, the last thing he saw before closing his eyes for the last time was a black haired man, with strange red eyes that glowed with a lust for blood, wielding a strange knife that had his blood dripping from it, adorning the same cloak as the other man, the moon shining a bright red behind him. The man hit the ground with a wet thud, dead.

IIIIIIIIII

"You know, Itachi, I think you might be getting the hang of bounty hunting," the blue man said to Itachi. The blue man strapped his massive sword onto his back again. "You're getting even more ruthless than I thought possible," he said, laughing. Itachi swept his kunai to the side, slinging the blood off of it. He slipped it back into the holster on his leg.

"Get the body, Kisame. We have money to collect," Itachi said, turning around, his voice cold and calculating.

"Damn, Itachi. You're more demanding, as well. Whatever," Kisame complained, waving his hand. He bent over to pick up the dead man. "All right, I got him," he said, once he was slung over his shoulder, blood dripping from his head. "This is gonna ruin my coat, you know," Itachi didn't bother to look back at him.

"Then let's go," the two men seemingly disappeared in a flash.

IIIIIIIIII

Unbeknownst to the two men, the murder didn't go unnoticed. Three cloaked figures crouched atop a building right above them. As soon as they disappeared, the central figure's hand went to his neck. He clicked a button, and the sound of static rang out from under the hood.

"Command, we spotted the suspects in the act of murder. Permission to pursue?" a male voice rang out from behind the hood. A moment of silence passed.

"Permission granted, Wolf One. A kill order has been issued. Exterminate the suspects with extreme prejudice," a female voice rang out from the hood.

"Roger that, Command. Wolf One, out," the figure stood up. With the hood retracted a little, a black wolf mask was visible, with a white mouth and red markings underneath the eyes. "All right, you two. Let's get these bastards," he ordered.

"Right!" A female voice rang out from his left, and a soft male voice from his right. They disappeared in a flash, as well.

IIIIIIIIII

Kisame dropped the body at the foot of a rough, wooden desk in a back alley room filled to the brim with thugs and drugs and money. It smelled of cigarette smoke and various other smells of burning substances. The floors were stained with substances even Itachi didn't want to think about. An overall dump would be the correct description.

"Our money, Dai.," Itachi ordered, his red eyes gleaming. A large man sat behind the desk, with every movement making his swivel chair creak and groan with handling his weight. A large, disgusting smile spread across his face, a large cigarette hung out of the left side of his mouth, the tip burning slowly.

"Ah, you finally caught Masato. I couldn't have him as a witness against me in court. You have my thanks, Akatsuki," he said, laughing. His many chins wobbled with each heave of his massive chest. After he finished laughing, he beckoned to one of his thugs. A burly, scar covered man brought a briefcase over to Dai's desk. Dai leaned forward and opened the case. He turned it to where Itachi could see the contents. It was filled with Ryo. "One million Ryo, as promised," he stated proudly. Itachi studied it for a moment.

"Your two hundred thousand short, Dai," Itachi stated calmly. His cold, blood red eyes slowly shifted to focusing in on Dai's small, beady eyes. The man's eyes widened, and he started to sweat a little bit. Then, anger consumed his face.

"You accuse me of cheating you, Akatsuki? How dare you!" he yelled, raising up out of his seat, albeit difficultly. He pointed a finger at Itachi. "The nerve of you bounty hunters is astounding! How dare you challenge me. Me! The Great Dai, King of Konoha!" During the rant of the massive man, all of his thugs had pulled out several firearms, ranging from revolvers to assault rifles. Kisame laughed maniacally. Dai turned his gaze to the blue man. His face flushed beet red.

"What are you laughing at, Akatsuki? You're at my mercy here! You would do well to remember that!" This made Kisame laugh even harder. He pointed to where Itachi was between fits of laughter. All eyes in the room turned to were Itachi was supposed to be. He was no longer there. Dai's eyes widened in terror. He felt cold steel pressed against his throat, under his multiple chins. Itachi was behind Dai, a kunai in hand ready to slit the fat man's throat.

"Remember this, 'King of Konoha'; the only reason you are still alive right now is because you are useful. That is the only reason. Now, I want triple the original fee, or I kill every one of your thugs and take every last Ryo you have in this room, before I cut off your thumbs," Dai trembled with fear. He now knew what these two were. The only people that can move that fast are shinobi.

"G-get the m-money, you fool. Hurry!" he yelled at the scarred thug. He quickly made his way to a massive safe, pulling out the money and packing it into briefcases. He quick dropped it at Kisame's feet.

"Good," Itachi said, flashing back beside Kisame. "Now, Dai. If we ever have this problem again," he turned his blood red eyes back to the fat man. "I will gut you, and feed you to a pack of wild hogs," he whispered, freezing the blood of Dai. He turned back around, and walked out of the room with Kisame, briefcases in hand. The smell of shit flooded the room.

IIIIIIIIII

Upon exiting the dingy room, Kisame let out a quick laugh. "Ha! I bet he will think twice before trying to cheat us again. Your eyes never cease to amaze me, Itachi," Itachi remained quiet. They walked down the system of back alleys for half an hour, before coming to a sudden halt. "We have company," Kisame stated.

"I know," Itachi drawled. He tossed his briefcase to the side, with Kisame following suit. They both turned around, facing three figures removing their dull tan cloaks, dropping them to the ground. They all adorned wolf masks, the center figure's, a male, was black, the female to his left had a pink mask, and the man to his right had a yellow mask. They had on black tight fitting shirts that had collars that extended all the way up their necks. The center figure's shirt had long sleeves, while the other two's cut off at the shoulder. They all wore matching pants of the same black, tight cloth. They had gray armor strapped to their chest and gauntlets and shin guards, with black open-toed sandals.

"Hello, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki." The central figure called out. "Our names are unimportant. Just know that tonight... you die," he pulled out several shuriken and flung them towards the two Akatsuki. Kisame quickly pulled out his giant sword and swatted the flying weapons away with ease. He let out a bark of laughter.

"You'll have to do better than that, Kanrisha," Kisame bellowed, then let out a laugh.

"Oh, don't worry. We will," the black masked Kanrisha replied. He quick flashed several hand signs, then slammed his left hand onto his right wrist. "Lightning Style: Deadly Current Jutsu!" Lightning began to jump violently from the tips of his fingers to the center of his palm. The two other Kanrisha jumped up in the air as soon as he slammed his right hand into the ground. When he did, a large stream of lightning began to rush swiftly towards the two Akatsuki members, destroying the concrete it rushed through with ease. Itachi quickly bounded out of the way, while Kisame jabbed his massive blade into the ground in front of him.

Itachi landed gracefully on the roof of a building, only to be rushed by the other two Kanrish members. They swiped at him ferociously with kunai, but moved gracefully, as if dancing as a couple. Itachi's swift eyes caught all of the movements with ease, however, and was simply able to dodge all of the attacks.

Back on the street below, the lightning current was seemingly disintegrated as soon as it made contact with Kisame's gigantic blade. This sent Kisame into fit of maniacal laughter. The Kanrisha tensed in frustration. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded of the Akatsuki.

"Well, if you must know, my sword, Samehada, eats chakra. Any jutsu you use on me is basically useless," he said.

"Is that so..." the Kanrisha muttered, just loud enough for Kisame to hear. "Fine, then. Squad!" he yelled. The other two Kanrisha backed off of Itachi and regrouped with the black masked one.

"Sir?" the female Kanrisha asked.

"This one is resistant to jutsu. Your specialties are perfect for this situation. I will handle Itachi," he said.

"Sir!" both of the other Kanrisha shouted. The both squared up facing Kisame and performed quick hand signs, followed by cutting their thumbs on a kunai and slamming their hands onto the ground. Circles of black ink protruded on the ground from where they had their hands. "Summoning Jutsu!" they both yelled. Clouds of smoke erupted in front of them. When the smoke cleared, they both had their hands wrapped around wicked styled scythes. They had black steel handles with hundreds of markings resembling a seal running up the shaft that was tipped with a black steel wolf's head. The blade on both were about two feet in length, and eight inches in width where the blade met the shaft and sharpened into a deadly point. The blades were a dark reddish hue, making them seem to be made of dried blood.

"Don't worry. We've got this," the yellow masked Kanrisha reassured the one in the black mask. The one in the black mask nodded, and went to clash with Itachi. Both the yellow masked Kanrish and the pink masked one sped towards Kisame with the swiftness of a wolf on the hunt. Kisame quickly heaved his blade out of the ground and raised it in a defensive position just in time to block a joint blow from both scythes, which would have lopped his head off. He swept Samehada upwards to throw back his opponents' weapons. They were forced back a step and he took the opening to bring his sword around in a sweep that would have sliced the yellow masked Kanrisha in half, if not for the pink masked Kanrisha catching the blow with her scythe. The other Kanrisha quickly recovered and brought his scythe up and around into an arc aimed for the crown of Kisame's head. The blow was pinpoint.

However, Kisame exploded into a puddle of water, dropping Samehada. The puddle slithered backwards several feet, before quickly reforming into Kisame. A wide smirk formed on his shark-like face. The two Kanrisha rushed him. However, Kisame flashed a few hand signs. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!" Kisame opened his mouth to extremely wide proportions, spilling water out that formed into a giant chakra infused water shark. He shoved his left arm towards the two. The massive water shark sped towards the two Kanrisha. It impacted on the ground right in front of them, exploding, sending rubble and water everywhere. The yellow masked one was able to get away just in time, but the female Kanrisha was just barely too late with her jump, and some of the chakra infused water and chunks of concrete struck her in the face and chest, shattering her mask, revealing a pale and beautiful face, and cracking her armor. She hit the ground with a thud, sending her scythe flying.

Kisame was quick to cover the distance between them, pulling out a kunai in the process. He was soon standing over the female Kanrisha poised for the killing blow. An evil grin was plastered on his face. He brought the kunai down, but it was intercepted by the other Kanrisha's scythe. The female looked to her side, noticing Samehada was lying right next to her. She snatched it up, and used all of her strength to swing it towards the Akatsuki standing over her. She was a foot from hitting him, when he simply stopped it with his bare hand. The female Kanrisha gasped. Kisame laughed. She then cried out in pain, loosing her grip on the massive blade. Blood squirted from her hand and dripped from the spikes protruding from the handle of Samehada. Kisame laughed harder.

"It seems you found the secret of Samehada. I am the only one that can wield it," He tossed it up in the air and grabbed a hold of the handle, the spikes now retracted. He swung it around and caught the yellow masked Kanrisha in the side, sending him flying into a wall face first, shattering his mask. Kisame then brought Samehada down on the female Kanrisha, who burst into smoke when the sword made contact with her. When the smoke cleared, a trashcan was in her place, and she was helping her partner to his feet. Kisame was now able to get a good look at the two.

"Eh? You two are a little young for this, don't you think? You can't be a day over sixteen," he said, shouldering Samehada.

"Shut up, bastard!" the female shouted. "We're old enough to kill you!" she said, but was overcome with a fit of coughing, a bit of blood running out of her mouth. Her brunette hair started to hang in front of her face.

"Oh, is that so? Well I must say, you are a bit cocky, even for a girl as pretty as you," he said, smirking. Meanwhile...

IIIIIIIIII

Itachi and the black masked Kanrisha were well into it, trading blows and clashing kunai. Both seemed able to mirror the others' moves exactly, able to block or dodge everything. The sound of steel striking steel, and the dull thud of punches and kicks being blocked filled the air above the streets and alleys running below the two. After several minutes of a stalemate, Itachi tired of the pointless conflict. He blocked a blow of the Kanrisha's kunai and jumped backwards several feet, forming several hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he shouted. He took a huge breath, brought his right hand to his mouth, and breathed out a massive ball of white hot flames straight towards the Kanrisha.

He responded by flashing some of his own hand signs. "Water Style: Water Jet!" he shot out a stream of extremely pressurized water from his mouth, which collided with Itachi's fireball, causing a great amount of steam to pour from where they met. Soon, the two jutsu canceled each other, ending in another stalemate. The steam that was generated from the jutsu had spread all over the rooftop, shrouding the two from the other.

Itachi's eyes scanned the area, but even he couldn't detect anything in the thick cover of the steam. A minute passed in complete silence before he heard the swish of kunai flying towards him in all directions. He simply stood there, letting the kunai strike him. Instead of sprouting blood from the multiple wounds, he simply turned into a multitude of shadowed crows. The Kanrisha, who was twenty feet behind where Itachi was, gasped in surprise.

"That won't cut it," the Kanrisha turned around swiftly, just in time to block a death blow from Itachi's kunai with his own. The Kanrisha bounded away, to where he was standing on the edge of the roof. The steam had mostly cleared away, with just straggling strips of it left. "It seems we are as close to equal as two shinobi can be. We have yet to land a proper blow on the other," he drawled. The Kanrisha growled. He pulled out another kunai, and was about to rush Itachi, but he quickly looked down to see his squad mates about to be beheaded by Kisame.

IIIIIIIIII

Kisame was smiling so wide, his razor sharp teeth weren't even clamped together. He was bringing his sword around to behead the two Kanrisha in one swift stroke. Before Samehada made contact, however, his effort was thwarted by the black masked Kanrisha, who was using two kunai to block the massive Samehada.

"Asami, Isamu, time to go. Survival is first and foremost," he said, still struggling with Kisame.

"Sir!" Asami and Isamu replied. Asami wrapped Isamu's arm around her neck and they disappeared in a flash. The black masked Kanrisha forced back Samehada and jumped away. He looked up at where he was fighting Itachi, seeing the Akatsuki standing on the ledge, the moon shining bright behind him, his face cast in shadow. The only feature the Kanrisha could make out on his face were his glowing blood red eyes. Then he too disappeared in a flash.

**First and foremost,** **when you read about Asami, imagine Mari Makinami from the Evangelion Rebuild movies(which are confusing as all given hell). The personalities will be similar, but the looks basically the same. I'm not sure how Isamu looks just yet, and we don't even know what the name of the black masked Kanrisha is, but you can bet your candy asses that we will find out. I might have another chapter up tonight, but... I promise on my future grave you will have one in at MOST a week. Thanks for reading! Snow out.**


End file.
